A Cozy Night In - Short Story
by Der Verructe Spatenwahnsinnige
Summary: Blu and Jewel spend a cozy night in Linda's house, enjoying the company of one another. Short but Sweet.


**IMPORTANT! READ BEFORE REVIEW!**

**THIS IS AN OUTDATED VERSION OF MY CAPABILITIES AND IS BY NO MEANS UP TO MY MODERN STANDARDS - MISTAKES AND ERRORS SHOULD NOT BE PRESENT, BUT QUALITY IS NOT EXCELLENT.**

**Rio - A Cosy night in**

It's 10 o' clock at night in Linda's house. Blu and Jewel were sat on the sofa. They had just finished watching a movie.

"Gosh I love that movie so much. It's so beautiful." said Jewel "If I had magic powers I think I'd just go through the scenes and live inside there."

Blu laughed and said "Would you take me with you?"

"Of course you would come with me. I wouldn't go without you." She said "And Besides, I'd feel too self conscious to ask a cartoon character to keep me safe and kill spiders for me." She giggled.

"Well, that's really all I'm here for. I'm not good for anything else." Said Blu, putting himself down.

"Hm? Baby, Did you know that you're amazing? Genuinely amazing. I mean, your self depreciation is very cute, like, It's adorable." Said Jewel, giggling slightly, but then she turned more serious. "But I really hope that you're joking, I hope you know how special you are. Because you really are." She reassured. "You're just saying that..." Said Blu. "I can't help it! You are! You know I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it. You do so many things for me, and they add up, Y'know?" Jewel said, Upset that Blu felt this way.

"What sort of things do I do for you? I barely do anything." He said. Jewel thought that she would try a different approach.

"Well, for one, you let me cuddle my whole body into you like this..." She purred, staying true to her word, she pulled Blu close to her, and wrapped her wings around him. "And kiss you like this..." She saidz again, in a purr, locking beaks with him, and giving a big, heartfelt kiss.

"And give you biiig squeezes like this!" She concluded, Squeezing him with the force of a snake, rather than a macaw.

Blu enjoyed this feeling, but along with it, he nurtured his sense of self worthlessness. "Okay, Aside from please you, what do I do?" he asked.

"Well, When I get cranky, you always a snack for me, I mean, I don't even need to ask you." she said.

"You laugh at all of my goofy little puns and jokes." she giggled. 'Goofy' is a good describing word, considering her jokes were things like "Tinysoda".

"You don't mind if I act like a little kitten and climb around you, and rub my face against you, and... Nibble on you!" She laughed. Blu joined her. It was true.

"You always let me sleep on the comfiest pillow, even though it's your favourtie." she said, Blu started to look a bit better.

"I just... You're amazing... Even... The way you look at me... Your whole face softens and there's a little twinkle in your eye, And it makes me feel so special, so loved." She said, looking into his twinkling eyes.

She delivered the knock out blows.

"Do you even know how amazing and rare it is to find someone who can make you feel like that?" She asked him.

"You are amazing in ways that I couldn't even begin to imagine." she said, with sheer sincerity.

"And I don't care if I'm being annoying, It's true." She said, not an inch of her was joking now, she was completely honest.

"You know I'll brag about you, in front of you, to my family and friends. Even if you have that cute little embarrassed face on like you do right now!" She said, beginning to laugh just after she noticed that he was indeed wearing said embarrassed face.

"But, I don't do that to prove a point or to make my life seem better, I do it because I really do love you, it's honestly how I feel. It's real." She said.

"I feel supremely lucky that I get to spend my life with you, and soak up all of your love. It's mine, all mine... Come here, you!" she purred. She begain to let her pure love for him show through, dazzling his senses by kissing him.

Blu simply relaxed and enjoyed himself. Enjoying the feeling, and forgetting about his nagging self-doubt. "I was just being stubborn..." He thought.

As Jewel continued kissing him, she said "You know my kisses are special, right? Mhm! They mark you as my property!" She giggled.

"And they're full of vitamins and nutrients." She continued.

"And they surround you with a magic force field to keep you safe." she concluded.

"They always make me feel that way." Blu admitted.

"Mhm! I don't even want to do this, It's strictly for your protection!" She laughed.

"Jewel, you're about as silly as I am." he told her.

"I know I'm silly, you bring out my silly side." She replied.

"I was much more serious before I met you.. But I feel comfortable around you. I can be myself and not have to worry about being judged or feeling insecure. Thank you for that, for making me feel safe. Being around you gives me the confidence to be... Me." she said, greatfully.

"I do wish you could see yourself the way that I see you. I wish that you felt down on yourself that I could remind you how great you are. Of how truly special you are to me." She said.

"I wish that I was able to just, transmit all of my love and affection into you, that way I don't have to give you these long mushy overflowing monologues that you pretend to hate." she sighed.

"But until then, I shall have to use my words, and my beak (She gave him a kiss after she said this.), And my feminine whiles..." she purred.

"How about I 'while' you up a mug of hot chocolate?" she asked, kindly.

"I love you, Jewel." Said Blu.

"I love you too, sweetie." Finished Jewel.

The End.


End file.
